Enderman
by MARstheplanet
Summary: This is a story of an enderman. (for my cousin)
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**_Authors_**_ **note:**__ I wrote this for my ten year old cousin due to losing a bet, he enjoyed it so much he insisted i share it. I do write a lot and this isn't my best, but this is just supposed to be casually writing. I am however always looking to improve, so fill free to leave a comment giving me criticism (of the constructive type). Enjoy. _

There is a world; we are not entirely aware of, full of things and wonders we wouldn't imagine outside of stories and book. One of the more drastic differences is the fact that there are more then one world within the world. Some lay unfinished and unventured while others control the very fabric of that world. Like, the Nether, home to creatures we would call monsters who only destroy, The Aether; which could be described as the Heaven of the world where lived the only creatures that could create things. And the Over world thrown in between the two other, and acts like such being home to both the crafters of the Aether and the destroyers of the Nether. These main three rich in danger and adventure, holding things worth smiling over and screaming over. Still there was a land feared and unknown that didn't seem to belong, anywhere,

The End; a hostel and curl land, untouched by light. The only creatures that inhabit it are tall lanky creatures, skin strong as obsidian, gifted the unnerving power to teleport, purple eyes that seem to glow compared to their pitch black skin, the endermen. Along with their parent and protector; the oldest and most powerful creature, the Enderdragon.

When the worlds were new, all the creatures belonging to the main three worlds became intermixed and not entirely different from each other. The endermen remaining detached but watching from the shadows unnoticed by the growing civilizations.

It wasn't long however before the endermen became noticed. There fascination with the colors and shapes of the other worlds lead the to take the blocks they liked back to their bar world. The people waking to find holes in their houses and field, the confusion and frustration they felt again and again, fueled the power to step up to the enderman who they regarded as thefts.

The endermen; green to the rules and morals of the new worlds, listened to the odd creatures angry ramble though not understanding. When it sounded like they were done talking, the endermen turned and carried on with their collecting of blocks.

The people, down to their last nerve took the innocent misunderstanding as the endermen ignoring their demand to leave, bring them to violence.

Equipped with swords, the people again approached the endermen unknowing of the enderman's power if provoked.

It ended bloody and grossum enderman nearly killing all of the other creatures. Still the message reach the enderman _'you're no longer welcome.'_. They all returned to their home protected under the ender dragons wings, never to return to the worlds of color.

But like in everything, nothing last forever.


	2. Chapter 2 Little brother

As time passed, Endermen eventually broke through the walls they built around themselves. Venturing to the world of colors, but only at night and never would they interact with the things that caused them so much havoc. Except one, a younger more naive enderman.

This enderman; too young to have a name always found himself in front of his brave brothers appearing back from the world of color. He would run straight to the leader of the group, he would look up at him "What is it like seeing color, Brother?" He would ask "Color, is something no one can describe. As i tell you every time, Little brother." The enderman frowned "Why don't you bring something back? so i can see?" The older Enderman shook his head. "Little brother…." He hesitated "There is much you can not understand, but if you are willing, i shall show you something long lost to the enderman." He told the young enderman.

"I am willing," He said nodding his head. The older enderman lead the younger away from the large gathering and to a remote corner. The older enderman lifted a block moving it away, exposing a large hole. The enderman disappeared into it the younger following closely behind. "Little brother, close your eyes" The older told him "But…" the older shhhed him "You have to trust me." He said simply, slightly moving the enderman around. The older sighed "ok open them."

The enderman slowly opened his eyes, he gasped as his eyes met the breathtaking blocks. Colorers he had never seen before littered the small cavern "Brother….." He said as he stood in the entrance of the cave, The older laughed "You are the first one of your generation to see this." The enderman reached out an arm, aching to touch the unknowns things, "This is my collection, nearly complete. I have neatherrarch, gold, dirt, everything except one."

The enderman looked up at his older brother. "Which one?" he asked thinking that his collection was nothing short of complete. "The most beautiful block any enderman has seen, Diamond." He told him aw evident in his voice. "Diamond?" the young enderman repeated. The older nodded his head, moved like he was going to say something. When a screech filled the air.


End file.
